


406 Not Acceptable

by Natsume_Rokunami



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hackers, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Dark-side Hacker, Ethical Hacker, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsume_Rokunami/pseuds/Natsume_Rokunami
Summary: 406 Not Acceptable-permintaan untuk mengakses dirimu tidak diterima oleh server. Aku takkan menyerah sampai sini, karena aku seorang hacker, aku akan menemukan tiap kelemahanmu.Lalu menguasaimu perlahan..Dark-sidHacker!Jitsui x Reader x EthicalHacker!Hatano





	1. Leviathansint_09

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji, baik dari karakter, plot dan setting. Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan berupa materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> 406 Not Acceptable (c) Natsume Rokunami

  Remang lampu jalan sedikit membutakan mata lelaki itu ketika terbebas dari pencahayaan toko komputer yang berlebihan. Sejak ketika ia mulai melihat-lihat barang terpajang di rak-rak toko, mata Morishima Jitsui sudah terasa panas karena cahaya terlalu terang.

Kantong besar berisi dua buah kotak ia tenteng di kedua tangan, Jitsui tersenyum melihat isi kantongnya sendiri. Beberapa peralatan yang kosong kini sudah dipenuhi, untuk sementara ia tidak mengeluarkan uang lagi untuk membeli barang-barang elektronik.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tengah malam, Jitsui suka dengan toko komputer tersebut karena buka 24 jam. Jadi bila ia membutuhkan sesuatu—kabel, misalkan—maka ia takkan kesusahan lagi atau menunggu sampai esok hari. Pekerjaan Jitsui satu ini lebih banyak dilaksanakan ketika malam hari, sedangkan ketika terang hari, Jitsui melaksanakan pekerjaan lain. Ia bekerja sebagai kasir di sebuah toko buku, namun pekerjaan tersebut hanyalah pekerjaan sampingan.

Jam tangan dicek—ah, lebih baik ia bergegas sampai di rumah. Sudah jam setengah satu. Dari apartement tempat ia tinggal sampai ke toko komputer memakan waktu sekitar 30 menit jika ditempuh oleh jalan kaki.

Pertigaan jalan tampak sepi, Jitsui bisa dengan mudah menyeberang. Namun sesuatu di seberang sana membuat langkah Jitsui berhenti.

Sosok di bawah penerangan lampu jalan, remang-remang, berduaan di dekat sebuah mesin penjual minuman. Memang kadang Jitsui bertemu orang yang masih berkeliaran di tengah malam, dominan preman, namun dua orang itu tampak seperti sepasang kekasih.

Suara perempuan dan suara laki-laki, dari gerak-geriknya tak tampak mencurigakan. Mereka hanya sedang bercanda gurau di depan mesin penjual minuman. Berkat jalanan sangat sepi, Jitsui dapat mendengar suara mereka yang kini terdengar cukup keras dari seberang.

Mungkin karena digoda oleh si lelaki, si perempuan tampak merengek. Seru sekali, tampaknya. Jitsui dari seberang jalan terasa benar-benar sendiri.

Sendiri, ia merasa ditinggal oleh mereka berdua.

Dua orang di sana bukanlah orang-orang tak dikenal yang entah mengapa mulai membuat dunia di sekitar Jitsui sesak, tak leluasa. Dua orang di sana adalah orang yang dikenalnya, termasuk ke dalam hubungan dekat dengan Jitsui.

"Tapi aku ingin minum jus ini, aku tak suka soda!"

"Eeh, kau seharusnya mencoba soda juga. Tidak buruk, kok."

"Aku tidak suka! Ayolah, uang receh kita tinggal sekeping itu saja!"

Mendengar dua orang berdebat soal minuman memang sangat kurang kerjaan, Jitsui bukan tipe orang bersedia membuang waktu dengan cara seperti itu, tetapi karena dua orang di sana membuat bumi yang dipijaknya terasa membakar. Panas hingga ke dada, kedua sudut bibir tertarik ke atas, membentuk kurva, kontras dengan sorot mata dingin—tidak, ini terlalu dingin.

Senyum tersebut adalah senyum untuk menetralisir kemarahan.

Ryousuke Hatano dan [full name], Jitsui ingin sekali menghampiri mereka dan berkata untuk tidak asyik berdua saja tanpa menyadari eksistensi dirinya di seberang jalan. Namun lelaki berambut hitam arang itu tahu bahwa diam adalah pilihan terbaik untuk sekarang. Mengamati mereka.

Jitsui yakin mereka tak menyadari keberadaan Jitsui karena terlalu seru bercanda. Lagi pula, tampaknya mereka hendak pergi dari sana.

Arah pulang mereka dengan Jitsui sama-sama searah. Jitsui menunggu hingga jarak mereka renggang beberapa meter, barulah ia lanjut berjalan. Mengamati gerak-gerik mereka dari jauh, senyum masih setia terpatri di bibir, sorot mata berkata sebaliknya membuktikan perasaan Jitsui tidak benar-benar baik.

Karena ia tahu, mereka berdua akan menghabiskan waktu di kamar [name], dan kamar [name] berada di sebelah kamar Jitsui. [Name] dan Jitsui memang tinggal di apartement yang sama, hanya berbeda nomor kamar, itu pun bersebelahan.

Jitsui memprediksi bahwa malam itu akan jadi malam yang berisik, tapi tidak masalah. Semakin berisik, maka eksistensi Jitsui semakin samar, Jitsui bisa bergerilya di kamar sebelah, menyaksikan mereka berdua diam-diam.

Bukan, profesi Jitsui ketika malam tiba bukanlah penguntit.

Dia lebih dari sekedar penguntit.

Sudah ia putuskan, malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang sampai fajar menyongsong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji_ **

_—I gain no profit by writing this fanfiction. Big thanks for Sir Yanagi Kouji, my fanfic does not exist._

_joker game fanfiction_

**406 NOT ACCEPTABLE**

_by natsume rokunami._

**.**

**Dark-sideHacker!Jitsui x Reader x EthicalHacker!Hatano | Romance/Sci-Fi/Crime | T | Warning: typo(s), OOC, grammatical error, plot hole(s), etc.**

**OST:**

**1)** **Chase Holfelder – Every Breath You Take**

**2)** **The Neighbourhood – Everybody's Watching Me**

**3)** **The Neighbourhood – Afraid**

**4)** **The Neighbourhood - Wires**

**"Tolong jangan menyalahgunakan ilmu yang ada di dalam fanfiksi ini untuk kejahatan. Karena aku sudah sering melihat orang yang nyoba hacking tanpa tahu sebab-akibat. :) Kalian sudah diperingatkan. Beberapa ada yang kubuat fiktif untuk mencegah keisengan."**

**_ Footnote ada di paling bawah _ **

_Happy Reading_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_N O S Y S T E M IS S A F E_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dilihat olehnya, Hatano dan [name] sudah mengakses tangga. Apartement tersebut memang sederhana, _low-cost_ apartement sudah pilihan Jitsui untuk menekan biaya hidup. Kalian tahu? Kebutuhan akan teknologi juga salah satu pokok hidup Jitsui. Pokok hidup tersebut memakan banyak uang, maka ia harus pintar berhemat.

Tak mau terburu-buru, dua orang di sana sedang mengobrol tak penting di depan pintu kamar [name]. Jitsui bersembunyi di balik dinding, agak jauh dari pintu kamar [name], namun strategis jikalau untuk menyaksikan mereka berdua diam-diam.

Jitsui baru keluar dari persembunyian ketika terdengar suara _klik_ dari pintu [name], tanda sudah dikunci. Koridor saat itu sedang sepi sehingga suara sekecil apa pun terdengar, beruntung karena sudah tengah malam dan segala aktivitas banyak yang mati. Hm, tapi tidak juga, untuk beberapa golongan orang.

Pelan-pelan ia berjalan melewati kamar [name], membuka kunci kamarnya sendiri, lalu membuka pintu, berhati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan derit.

Pandangan Jitsui disapa oleh kegelapan. Saklar ruang tengah dan dapur berada di dekat pintu, Jitsui menekan saklar itu. Oh, cahaya lampunya remang, hampir putus. Jitsui lupa bahwa tegangan listriknya terlalu berat di perangkat elektronik di ruang tengah. Beberapa masih ada yang menyala, bertujuan untuk mengawasi apakah ada yang berkunjung atau diam-diam masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Oh, tentu, kunci kamar apartement dapat diduplikasi atau bujuk saja pemilik fasilitas apartement tersebut untuk memberikan kunci master.

Ia lepas kedua sepatu dan jaket hitamnya. Jaket Jitsui berwarna hitam dan memiliki _hoodie_. Jaket ini lebih tipis dibanding jaket-jaketnya yang lain, pekerjaan Jitsui ketika malam hari memang memiliki banyak keistimewaan, termasuk dengan jaket tipis ini, agar ia tidak mudah ditemukan orang.

Dingin? Ah, Jitsui sudah kebal oleh dingin. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang lebih hidup ketika malam tiba, tidak tahan oleh serangan dingin? Resiko hipotermia sangat kecil untuk tubuh Jitsui.

Jitsui menemukan dua buah kabel mengapit ke dinding, dua kabel tersebut dapat disambungkan karena berbentuk _plug_. Cahaya merah remang-remang dari lampu neon kecil di beberapa sudut ruangan membuat kabel tersebut dapat terlihat di dinding ruang tengah, Jitsui pun menyambungkan kedua kabel tersebut.

Sebuah laptop terbuka di meja panjang dari kayu pun menyala, bersamaan dengan sebuah monitor di sebelah laptop. Cahaya merah remang-remang pun semakin membesar, bersamaan dengan beberapa alat aktif. Bunyi dengung dari sebuah alat berbentuk terminal—memanjang ke atas—sudah teredam oleh busa-busa hitam kedap suara, sehingga bunyinya tak jauh beda dengan dengung kulkas di dapur.

Ruangan tersebut memiliki televisi tempel, di bawahnya ada pemutar DVD dan _game portable_ , wajar dimiliki oleh anak muda seperti Jitsui. Jitsui masih berumur 21 tahun, ia masih menyukai bermain _video game_ , tahu?

Jitsui memeriksa alat berbentuk terminal itu, bentuknya tak jauh beda dengan rak buku berukuran sedang. Bagi Jitsui, dengan satu alat ini, sudah banyak menyimpan data-data dan dipartisi, hingga fungsinya tidak jauh dengan rak buku. Sebuah _server_.

"Dengungnya masih terdengar berisik," gumam Jitsui. "Besok akan kutambah busanya."

Di pojok ruangan, tak jauh dari televisi, terdapat sebuah meja kecil dengan tumpukan rekaman disusun dari nomor urut pertama. Rekaman tersebut mencapai puluhan, di sana sudah lengkap oleh sebuah pemutar. Jitsui memasang satu rekaman acak.

_"Jitsui, good luck!"_

Tersenyum. Ia tidak dapat menahan senyum, memang sebuah keputusan tepat untuk membawa perekam ke mana-mana. Ketika ia bersama [name], ia selalu menyetel perekam dengan posisi 'ON'. Perekam tersebut berbentuk kecil, hampir terlihat seperti pulpen dengan lampu di atasnya, tapi tak ada yang tahu bahwa Jitsui pandai mengkamuflasekan perekam menjadi benda-benda kecil sehari-hari.

Sofa dekat meja di tengah menjadi pilihan Jitsui untuk beristirahat sejenak. Ia lebih memilih sofa dibanding kursi kayu, karena di depannya sudah ada sebuah laptop dan sebuah monitor. Barang belanjaan tadi pun ia bongkar, mengeluarkan sebuah radio dan televisi mini _portable_.

Ia berniat memodifikasi ini nanti.

Jitsui menekan _enter_ pada _keyboard_ laptop. Laptop tersebut sudah diprogram ke dalam sebuah sistem khusus, ia diperintahkan untuk memasukan _username_ dan kata kunci, nama pengguna pun adalah nama pengguna khusus, bukan seperti yang ia pakai untuk sosial media.

**_LOG IN_ **

**_Username:_ ** ___

**_Password:_ ** ___

**_Wrong password, your IP will be reset automatically._ **

Jitsui mengetik nama pengguna beserta kata kunci.

**_LOG IN_ **

**_Username:_ ** _leviathansint_09_

**_Password:_ ** _***********_

**_Wrong password, your IP will be reset automatically._ **

**_L o a d i n g . . ._ **

**_Succesfully log in._ **

Tampilan dalam layar memperlihatkan _home_ , tidak ada aplikasi atau folder apa pun yang terpajang di sana. Yang terlihat hanyalah tombol _start up_ serta keterangan tanggal dan waktu di pojok kanan layar bawah.

Kini beralih ke monitor di sebelah, monitor tersebut menampilkan layar-layar kecil persegi panjang, menampilkan aktivitas-aktivitas apa saja yang ada di kamar sebelah. Lelaki itu diam-diam sudah memasang kamera CCTV kecil, tapi ia belum berhasil memasang penyadap suara di kamar [name] karena keterbatasan kesempatan. Ia sempat memasang kamera CCTV ketika [name] menitip kamarnya sebentar waktu dirinya sedang berkunjung, [name] hendak membeli persediaan teh dan camilan kala itu. Jitsui gunakan sisa waktu untuk memasang kamera CCTV.

Akhir-akhir ini ia belum menemukan kesempatan untuk menyadap suara, serta pasti akan memakan banyak tagihan listrik. Meski semua sudah diatur agar semua tagihan lari ke buku tagihan miliknya—agar tidak ketahuan—secara diam-diam, namun untuk saat ini Jitsui ingin menyempurnakan alat penyadap agar tidak memakan banyak listrik dan tentu saja, semakin transparan.

Di salah satu layar CCTV ruang tengah, memperlihatkan dua orang sejoli tengah duduk bersama sambil berkutat kepada bundelan papirus dan laptop. Tampaknya mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas, mungkin tugas kuliah. Mereka bertiga satu prefektur, beda kampus.

Jitsui berada di jurusan Ilmu Komputer, Hatano berada di jurusan Teknik Nuklir, [name] berada di jurusan Seni. Mereka bertiga berada dalam dunia berbeda, namun mereka bisa saling mengenal dan berteman oleh sebuah ketidaksengajaan.

Jitsui dan Hatano memang sudah berteman sejak kecil, mereka mengenal [name] ketika mereka berada di taman kota. Saat itu Hatano terkena taruhan oleh salah seorang sahabatnya—Kaminaga—untuk merayu salah satu gadis di taman itu. Karena merasa tersudutkan, akhirnya Hatano menerima taruhan tersebut, lalu berakhir seperti sekarang. Rupanya [name] bukan tipe gadis cepat marah ketika tahu dirinya menjadi taruhan, tipe _easy-going_ dan tak mau membesar-besarkan masalah. [Name] pun kembali melukis lagi, karena saat itu ia sedang melukis sebuah pohon besar di taman itu.

Kebetulan karena satu prefektur, serta ada sebuah rasa penasaran mengikat Jitsui untuk lebih mengenal [name], mereka bisa menjadi teman hingga sekarang. Fakta mengejutkannya lagi, ternyata mereka bertetangga.

Seperti ditakdirkan, Jitsui menganggap semua sudah sempurna, jika saja tidak ada Hatano.

Hatano beralih menjadi penghalang besar. Meski tidak ada deklarasi perang terang-terangan, Jitsui menganggap semua akibat Hatano. Semula memang Jitsui tidak berpikir bahwa Hatano pun tertarik dengan [name], sampai ia mendengar dari Hatano bahwa dirinya telah resmi menjadi kekasih [name]. Mendadak, mengejutkan, terlalu spontan.

Kecewa? Tentu saja.

Jitsui menekan tombol kombinasi Windows + R, menampilkan sebuah boks _RUN_ untuk kemudian ia isi. Jitsui mengetikkan CMD, lalu menekan tombol _enter_. Halaman menampilkan sebuah tab berlayar hitam dan bertuliskan tulisan putih. Ia ketik _ipconfig_ kemudian _enter_.

" _IP Address_ -ku masih yang lama," Jitsui mendengus, "akhir-akhir ini sering ada serangan, mungkin beberapa _user_ sudah ada yang menemukan IP-ku."

Kasus ini juga membuat Jitsui heran, kemarin ia mendapatkan serangan. _Server_ miliknya diturunkan oleh rombongan orang kepada _website_ khusus untuk tugas mata kuliahnya. Ini sungguh menjengkelkan bagi Jitsui, sehingga ia harus menyimpan beberapa _file_ penting ke dalam _cloud_ agar tidak hilang. DDoS sangat menyebalkan bagi Jitsui, karena memperbaiki kestabilan _server_ tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Didukung oleh kegiatan DDoS yang mengharuskan serombongan orang untuk beraksi, maka semakin cepat pula _server_ Jitsui turun dan berpotensi _website_ -nya hilang. Kode _404 Server Not Found_ bukanlah kode yang sedap dilihat.

"Aku harus mengganti IP sebelum ada yang _back connect_ komputerku," jari lihai Jitsui bermain lincah di atas _keyboard_ laptop. Sesekali ia melirik kepada layar CCTV saat ada kesempatan. Mengganti alamat IP bukanlah perkara mudah. Ia adalah tipe pemakai _coding_ , butuh kesabaran dan ketelitian karena satu kode salah, maka semua sistem berpotensi kena getah. Untuk memperbaikinya pun tidaklah mudah, ia harus memastikan tak ada kesalahan teknis lain di akar sistem, sebelum ia berenang naik dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang terhenti.

Kegiatan DDoS pun sering dilakukan orang-orang dengan memanfaatkan aplikasi seperti LOIC, hanya dengan memasukkan surel situs yang akan diserang, _IP Address_ , dan ketik pesan manis di sana sebagai salam kepada pemilik situs, lalu jalankan. DDoS sukses diluncurkan. Sebagai tipe pemakai _coding_ , serangan yang memanfaatkan aplikasi serbaguna terasa menjengkelkan.

Ya, dirinya adalah seorang _hacker_.

Meski memang banyak _hacker_ bekerja ketika hari terang, Jitsui lebih memilih aktif di malam hari karena lebih leluasa. Terlebih _hacker_ memiliki tingkatan berdasarkan keahlian dan sikap, Jitsui bukanlah termasuk _hacker_ baik-baik.

 _Dark-side Hacker_ , mereka memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengan _hacker_ lain, namun sisi gelap yang menguasai diri _Dark-side_ _Hacker_ membuat kategori _hacker_ ini tampak berbahaya. Untuk kategori ini, mereka bisa saja membahayakan komunitasnya sendiri karena sisi gelap yang ia punya. _Dark-side_ _Hacker_ tidak ada jenis baik atau jahat, karena baik mereka jahat atau baik, semua sama saja. Yang membedakan adalah pemikirannya.

 _Dark-side Hacker_ masuk ke dalam _Malicious Hacker_ , namun yang membedakan adalah bagaimana ia menggunakan kekuatan kegelapan untuk membuat kekacauan. Jitsui pernah membuat sebuah sistem paralel yang dapat menyiksa target sehingga membuat target kebingungan, stres, kemudian merasakan _mental breakdown_. Jenis ini lebih kepada penekanan psikologis, membuat sistem untuk penekanan mental seseorang termasuk ke dalam ilmu _Human Hacking_ , di mana mereka mengendalikan psikologi manusia.

Keberadaan _Dark-side_ _Hacker_ sukar untuk dipercaya masyarakat karena mereka tidak percaya adanya ilmu psikologi dalam bidang teknologi. Tidak tahukah mereka bahwa teknologi dan sains masih saling berkaitan? Teknologi masih terus berjalan, dan psikologi masuk ke dalam sains. Sedari dulu Jitsui memang percaya bahwa dunia sains tidak sepintas kedokteran belaka.

Jitsui sering ditakuti oleh anggota-anggota sekomunitas—ya, _hacker_ punya komunitas dan komunitas _hacker_ punya banyak bendera—karena kemampuannya ini. Ayah Jitsui sangat tergila-gila oleh sains. Suatu hari, Ayah Jitsui menemukan metode baru, yaitu teknologi digabungkan dengan ilmu psikologi manusia. Ayah Jitsui banyak bereksperimen, Jitsui menyaksikan semua yang dilakukan Ayahnya dari dekat, karena sang Ayah sendiri ingin putranya bisa mengikuti jejaknya.

Mungkin ketidakpercayaan masyarakat bahwa teknologi dapat mengancam psikis dan mental manusia termasuk ke dalam ulah para _Dark-side Hacker_? Membuat mereka tidak percaya bahwa itu benar tapi tetap takut untuk melihat sendiri. Lagi pula, banyak originalitas dari sistem asli buatan _Dark-side Hacker_ dibuat kopian palsu, sehingga efeknya pun tidak seberapa. Tentu itu semua kembali kepada seberapa kuat mental dan iman target itu sendiri.

Namun, seorang _hacker_ atau _hacktivism_ mengerti bahwa profesinya adalah mencari kelemahan target atau sebuah sistem, kemudian membobol masuk, menguasai dari dalam.

Penting bagi seorang _Dark-side Hacker_ untuk memahami tiap sisi dari target, termasuk kepada kelebihan dan kelemahan target dari segi mental, itu akan sangat membantu.

Cara mendapatkannya? _Social Enginnering_.

Jitsui sendiri bukanlah seorang _Dark-side Hacker_ yang aktif karena jika ia bergerak, maka menimbulkan sebuah kasus fenomenal. Internet itu sangat peka, kautahu? Selain peka, sebuah berita bisa dapat menyebar dengan cepat ke seluruh dunia bagaikan pergerakan virus.

Maka untuk saat ini, ia lebih aktif sebagai _Malicious Hacker_. Memang sama-sama merusak, namun _Malicious Hacker_ lebih terarah kepada merusak sistem, mereka tidak bisa melakukan penekanan mental lewat sebuah program buatan sendiri.

Leviathan, Jitsui mendapatkan panggilan tersebut oleh para penghuni komunitas karena ia memang hobi sekali iri, lalu melampiaskan rasa iri hati tersebut lewat aksi. Jitsui termasuk anggota _elite_ , membuat dirinya ditakuti oleh anggota.

Lapisan _Black Hat Hacker_ dalam komunitasnya memiliki panggilan seperti 7 Dosa Besar, karena kebetulan mereka berjumlah tujuh orang, sisanya masih _semi-elite_ , _developed kiddie_ —ah, tentu saja di bawah itu tidak akan diterima dalam komunitas ini karena komunitas yang dihuni Jitsui termasuk komunitas berating tinggi.

Salah satu saingan Jitsui dalam dunia _underground_ ini adalah seorang anggota _elite_ , **_Amonsint_03_**.

Amon—atau Satan, tapi pemilik akun ini lebih memilih Amon—seringkali absen atau tidak _online_ , datang pun kebanyakan marah-marah di dalam _chatroom_ sampai harus didiamkan oleh anggota _elite_ bernama **_Lucifersint_011_**. Lucifer adalah penemu dan ketua dari komunitas tersebut, Lucifer merekrut Jitsui duluan sebagai anggota kedua, lalu diikuti oleh Amon. Karena kebetulan urutan masuk para anggota _elite_ seperti tingkatan 7 Dosa Besar, maka mereka sepakat memakai nama iblis yang mewakili 7 Dosa Besar. **_Asmodeus_05_** pernah tidak setuju oleh usulan nama ini—karena baginya itu tidak terdengar keren—walau ia didiamkan lagi oleh Lucifer. Sebuah kebetulan karena ketua ini sangatlah sombong, imej Lucifer sangat melekat kepada sang ketua.

Jitsui pernah mendiskusikan sesuatu bersama Lucifer mengenai banyaknya absensi Amon dalam sebulan dalam _private chat_ Telegrom. Telegrom termasuk sosial media yang dihuni oleh banyak pelaku bidang IT, termasuk _hacker_ , tentu saja identitas mereka tersembunyi.

Nama pengguna mereka pun masih sama, nama iblis dosa.

.

**_Lucifer11_ **

_Amon terlalu banyak absen, beberapa misi besar pun sering ia lewatkan dengan alasan sibuk di dunia nyata. Aku tahu dia sibuk, aku juga sibuk, tapi aku menyertakan alasan yang jelas, tak seperti Amon. Kau yang paling sering berinteraksi dengan Amon pasti tahu dia kenapa, kan?_

**_Leviathan9_ **

_Jadi kau bersusah payah mengetik panjang hanya untuk Amon?_

**_Leviathan9_ **

_Bodoh._

**_Lucifer11_ **

_Jika kau iri, bilang saja._

**_Leviathan9_ **

_Lanjutkan, Lucifer._

**_Lucifer11_ **

_Tak perlu. Apa jawabanmu?_

**_Leviathan9_ **

_Aku tidak tahu. Kau tidak tahu kalau aku saingannya, kan? Dia sangat pandai menyembunyikan latar belakang, aku yang seorang Hunter ini masih belum tahu dia punya kesibukan semacam apa._

**_Leviathan9_ **

_Daripada itu, aku lebih penasaran apa isi komputernya._

**_Lucifer11_ **

_Aku tahu, tak perlu kauulang. Kukira kautahu dia pergi ke mana, karena dia anggota_ elite _, tenaganya dibutuhkan._

**_Lucifer11_ **

_Walau tanpa kalian pun sebenarnya aku masih bisa._

**_Leviathan9_ **

_Kuharap kita mendapat misi di lapangan dunia nyata sehingga aku bisa membalaskan dendamku padamu, lewat tanganku sendiri._

**_Lucifer11_ **

_Harapanmu terkabul, justru aku mencari Amon karena kita ada misi lapangan untuk beberapa waktu mendatang, tunggu pemberitahuan dariku._

**_Lucifer11_ **

_Aku juga penasaran seberapa tinggi kemampuanmu untuk melawanku?_

**_Leviathan9_ **

_Kau harus tahu bahwa aku tak pernah kalah satu lawan satu dalam berkelahi._

**_Lucifer11_ **

_Kaukira aku juga tidak?_

**_Lucifer11_ **

_Kembali lagi, aku curiga kepada Amon._

**_Leviathan9_ **

_Curiga?_

**_Lucifer11_ **

_Aku curiga dengan profesinya yang lain._

_Kurasa dia pun_ hacker _di tempat yang berbeda, tidak seperti kita._

**_Leviathan9_ **

_Maksudmu? Kurasa wajar saja kalau dia menerima pekerjaan lain karena pendapatan dari ketua tak becus sepertimu itu tak memuaskan._

**_Lucifer11_ **

_Kau cari ribut?_

**_Leviathan9_ **

_Fakta. Lanjutkan saja._

**_Lucifer11_ **

_Dasar kurang ajar._

_Maksudku, mungkin dia juga bekerja dengan topi berbeda._

**_Leviathan9_ **

Gray Hat _? Menurutku masih masuk akal dibanding_ White Hat _._

**_Lucifer11_ **

_Yang tak masuk akal itulah yang kumaksud. Aku curiga dia seorang_ Ethical Hacker _._

**_Leviathan9_ **

_Tentu kau pasti bergurau. April Fool sudah lewat, Lucifer._

**_Lucifer11_ **

_Aku serius! Dengarkan aku dulu, bodoh!_

**_Leviathan9_ **

_Sukar dipercaya, kau dirasuki Amon. Haha._

**_Lucifer11_ **

_Kau tidak percaya? Aku pernah mendengar dari Belphegor, dia pernah mendengar dari ruang obrol umum di komunitas kita, para_ semi-elite _membicarakan tentang seorang_ White Hat _yang diam-diam juga merambah ke dunia_ Black Hat _untuk mencari informasi. Informasi itu nantinya akan diberikan kepada_ cyberpolice _._

**_Leviathan9_ **

_Jadi kau curiga Amon adalah orang itu?_

_Lagi pula, baru kali ini aku lihat kau panik oleh_ cyberpolice _. Cukup kita lumpuhkan langkah mereka, masalah akan beres, kan?_

_Kau sendiri sering berkata begitu kepada anggota._

**_Lucifer11_ **

_Karena aku juga pernah mendengar kabar ini. Aku kira hanya kabar burung._

_Tapi memang benar, kalau memang ada mata-mata di komunitas ini, cukup kita serang saja._

_Kuharap orangnya bukan kau, karena kau salah satu anggota kepercayaanku._

**_Leviathan9_ **

_Kau berbicara seolah aku anak buahmu, dasar sial._

.

Lucifer meminta kepada Jitsui untuk mencari tahu lebih banyak soal Amon, mungkin anggota _elite_ pun diberikan perintah yang sama. Jitsui benci kepada Lucifer karena senang memerintah orang seenaknya.

Tapi tak masalah, dua benda yang hari ini ia beli pun selain untuk mencari tahu soal Amon, ini juga berguna untuk mengetahui lebih banyak aktivitas di kamar sebelah.

Jitsui melihat ada baut yang terpasang pada radio, ia akan membongkarnya nanti. Radio ini berbentuk seperti radio biasa, tapi Jitsui sudah tahu harus ia modifikasi seperti ini benda ini nanti.

Ia melihat ke layar monitor, menampakkan Hatano dan [name] seru bercanda sambil mengerjakan tugas. Mata Jitsui menyipit, ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka obrolkan, tapi mengapa mereka tampak seru sekali?

Laptop ia biarkan saja, Jitsui beralih memerhatikan gerak-gerik Hatano dan [name]. Suara ribut mereka terdengar samar-samar dari kamar Jitsui. Suara perekam kalah oleh suara mereka yang samar-samar, Jitsui sendiri tak tahu mengapa, tapi ia tidak bisa berdiri dan pergi ke meja perekam untuk mengeraskan _volume_ suara.

Pergerakan [name] dalam layar tampak hendak pergi ke kamar mandi, Hatano membuat gerakan tubuh seperti ingin ikut, tapi [name] melempar sandal ke arah Hatano. Hatano tertawa. Pemandangan ini membuat dada Jitsui penuh oleh rasa iri.

Sementara [name] tidak ada, roman muka Hatano berubah.

Kening Jitsui berkerut, lelaki itu fokus penuh kepada Hatano. Sepertinya Hatano ingin melakukan sesuatu, tampak dari kepala Hatano yang mulai melihat ke sekeliling. Hatano pun sampai menunduk, melihat ke bawah kolong meja.

"Sedang apa dia?" Jitsui mengernyit, heran sendiri. Curiga? Ya, Jitsui curiga. Terlebih Hatano lelaki sendirian di sana, ia sama sekali tidak percaya kepada Hatano.

Jitsui pastikan Hatano takkan macam-macam kepada [name], atau ia benar-benar akan turun tangan.

Kepala Hatano berhenti tolah-toleh. Mendadak kaku. Gerakan Hatano sungguh terlihat mencurigakan, sampai saat Hatano menoleh ke arahnya.

Jitsui terbelalak, refleks menjauhkan kepala dari monitor.

Posisi kamera CCTV yang sedang Jitsui pakai untuk melihat ini berada di sudut langit-langit kamar. Ukuran kamera CCTV Jitsui sangat kecil, berada dekat dengan lampu lingkaran di pojok langit-langit yang dapat diukur terang-gelapnya. Sejenak Jitsui berpikir positif bahwa Hatano sedang melihat lampu saja, tapi mengapa Hatano mendadak melihat lampu seperti itu? Terlebih sorot mata Hatano mencerminkan sebuah peringatan.

Benarkah?

Atau hanya perasaan Jitsui saja?

Lima menit mereka bertemu pandang secara tak langsung. Jitsui sampai berpikir bahwa ia ketahuan, karena Hatano tidak mengubah tatapannya. Seperti peringatan, menyisipkan terror bahwa dirinya ketahuan. Hal seperti itu pun membuat Jitsui yang seorang _Dark-side Hacker_ kerap merasa tegang.

Hatano membuang pandangan, beralih kepada laptop [name], ia mengecek bagian bawah laptop. Jitsui memerhatikan gerak-gerik Hatano dengan teliti, gerakan Hatano sungguh mencurigakan sekarang.

Seperti ingin memastikan apakah ada sesuatu di kamar [name].

Ini sama persis seperti rasa sensitif Jitsui, seperti ada sesuatu di ruangan yang ia tempati, meskipun nyatanya kadang tidak ditemukan apa-apa. Rasa waswas. Kerapkali rasa seperti itu datang, namun bukti apakah rasa itu memang sebuah pertanda terjadi sangat jarang.

Jika rasa waswas seperti ini, mungkin Hatano punya sifat paranoid.

Tapi Jitsui mengenal Hatano dari lama, ia tahu bahwa Hatano bukan tipe orang cepat paranoid.

Lalu apa?

Apakah dia ... _hacker?_

Tidak, terlalu cepat menyimpulkan. Mungkin ada faktor lain, hanya saja Jitsui tidak tahu.

Hatano mulai sibuk dengan laptop [name]. Gerakan jari Hatano terlihat lincah, seperti sudah hapal letak tiap huruf pada _keyboard_. Tidak, mungkin itu berkat Hatano masuk kuliah, banyak tugas yang dikerjakan memakai komputer. Mungkin itu yang membuat kesepuluh jari Hatano luwes di atas _keyboard_.

Jitsui _switch_ layar CCTV ke kamera CCTV tak jauh dari Hatano duduk, ia ingin melihat apa yang Hatano lakukan kepada laptop [name].

Layar laptop [name] menjadi hitam, penuh oleh tulisan putih dan hijau. Jitsui melebarkan kedua mata.

"Bukankah itu ... Linux?"

Jitsui tidak pernah ingat kapan [name] memakai Linux, bahkan mahasiswi Seni seperti dia untuk apa memakai Linux? Padahal laptop itu hanya digunakan untuk mendesain dan membuat tugas makalah.

" _Multi OS_? Tidak, kalaupun di- _install_ sekarang akan memakan banyak waktu," Jitsui menyipit, "apa sudah dipasang sejak lama? Harusnya [name] sadar ada Linux terpasang di laptopnya."

 _Tab_ berwarna biru dengan lambang menyerupai serigala sebagai motif _tab_ , penampilan itu merupakan OS Kali Linux. Tapi untuk apa?

Lebih aneh lagi, mengapa Hatano tampak seperti sudah terbiasa memakainya?

Tampaknya Hatano sedang membuka aplikasi. Tampilan aplikasi itu berlayar hitam, penuh oleh tulisan. Jitsui menekan tombol _zoom_.

Terdapat tulisan _root@kali_ pada judul _tab_. Mata Jitsui membola.

"Itu bukankah Kali Linux Tools? DNSenum?" gumam Jitsui. "Dari mana dia tahu alat itu dari Kali Linux?"

* * *

 

[ _dnsenum.pl VERSION:1.2.3_  
Usage: dnsenum.pl [Options]  <domain>  
[Options]:  
Note: the brute force -f switch is obligatory.

_GENERAL OPTIONS:_

_\--dnsserver <server>_

_Use this DNS server for A, NS and MX queries._  
\--enum Shortcut option equivalent to --threads 5 -s 15 -w.  
-h, --help Print this help message.  
\--noreverse Skip the reverse lookup operations.  
\--private Show and save private ips at the end of the file domain_ips.txt.  
\--subfile  <file> Write all valid subdomains to this file.  
-t, --timeout <value> The tcp and udp timeout values in seconds (default: 10s).  
\--threads <value> The number of threads that will perform different queries.  
-v, --verbose Be verbose: show all the progress and all the error messages.

 _GOOGLE SCRAPING OPTIONS:_  
-p, --pages  <value> The number of google search pages to process when scraping names,  
the default is 5 pages, the -s switch must be specified.  
-s, --scrap <value> The maximum number of subdomains that will be scraped from Google (default 15).  
BRUTE FORCE OPTIONS:  
-f, --file <file> Read subdomains from this file to perform brute force.  
-u, --update <a|g|r|z>  
Update the file specified with the -f switch with valid subdomains.  
a (all) Update using all results.  
g Update using only google scraping results.  
r Update using only reverse lookup results.  
z Update using only zonetransfer results.  
-r, --recursion Recursion on subdomains, brute force all discovred subdomains that have an NS record.

 _WHOIS NETRANGE OPTIONS:_  
-d, --delay  <value> The maximum value of seconds to wait between whois queries, the value is defined randomly, default: 3s.  
-w, --whois Perform the whois queries on c class network ranges.  
**Warning**: this can generate very large netranges and it will take lot of time to performe reverse lookups.

 _REVERSE LOOKUP OPTIONS:_  
-e, --exclude  <regexp>  
Exclude PTR records that match the regexp expression from reverse lookup results, useful on invalid hostnames.

 _OUTPUT OPTIONS:  
-o --output  <file> Output in XML format. Can be imported in MagicTree (_www.gremwill.com _)_

_]_

* * *

 

Jelas sekali Hatano sedang masuk ke DNSerum Kali Linux, ia masuk ke dalam _command key_ DNSerum.

Di paling atas _command key_ , ada tulisan berwarna merah.

* * *

 

**_[ root@kali:~# dnsenum -h imagiworld.com ]_ **

* * *

 

 ****"Imagi? Bukankah itu situs untuk tugas kuliah [name]?" Jitsui semakin menyipitkan mata.

Ketika ia hendak melihat kode di sana lebih jelas, Jitsui dapati Hatano melirik melewati bahu.

Jantung Jitsui berdetak sekali lebih keras, seakan dipukul palu gada, ia tidak bisa bergerak.

Ia seperti ketahuan mengintip.

Tangan Hatano menekan _enter_ tanpa melepaskan lirikannya sama sekali.

* * *

 

[ **_root@kali:~# dnsenum imagiworld.com_** ** _  
_**_dnsenum.pl VERSION:1.2.3_ __  
  
\----- imagiworld.com -----  
  
  
Host's addresses:  
__________________  
  
imagiworld.com. 10 IN A 10.10.11.00  
  
Name Servers:  
______________  
  
a.ns.imagiworld.com 122 IN A 199.43.00.53  
b.ns.imagiworld.com 122 IN A 199.43.01.53  
  
  
Mail (MX) Servers:  
___________________ ]

* * *

 

Fokus Jitsui sempat berpindah untuk melihat apa yang Hatano lakukan, tapi lirikan Hatano membuat Jitsui panik. Ia seperti tertangkap basah. Mengapa begini? Padahal mereka terpisah oleh kamar? Lagi pula ini layar CCTV.

Hatano menutup semua _tab_. Ia mencabut _flashdisk_ dari laptop [name], seketika tampilan laptop berubah menjadi Windows. Hatano menggerakan kursor, membuka kembali _file_ yang [name] tinggalkan dalam keadaan terbuka, kemudian bergeser, duduk seperti semula.

Jitsui berkeringat dingin.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

[Name] keluar dari kamar mandi, tampak sehabis mandi karena handuk di bahu dan baju yang telah berganti. Mereka berdua tampak berbincang sebentar, kemudian [name] mengangguk. [Name] menaruh handuk di meja, pergi ke dapur. Beberapa saat kemudian [name] keluar lagi membawa kotak tempat makan. Hatano berdiri, berjalan menuju pintu bersama [name].

Jantung Jitsui berdegup kencang.

Jitsui melihat ke layar CCTV di koridor, ia telah memasangnya di dekat pintu kamar [name].

Mereka berdua tampak sedang mengarah ke kamar Jitsui.

Jitsui sontak berdiri.

"Sial!"

Jitsui segera membereskan kabel, mematikan perangkat. Begitu pula dengan _server_ , tapi kalau ia matikan, ia bisa gegabah. Mengapa perasaan Jitsui berkata bahwa Hatano seorang _hacker_?

Suara ketukan pintu di kamar terdengar, dan ia belum sempat membereskan beberapa alat.

Jitsui membeku.

Dua ketukan lagi terdengar, "Jitsui? Ini aku dan Hatano, aku membawa kue kesukaanmu. Kau sedang mengerjakan tugas juga, kan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

_Footnote:_

**_Server:_ ** _perangkat operasi sebuah situs, semua file suatu situs terletak didalamnya. Jadi, server adalah perangkat komputer biasa, sama seperti perangkat-perangkat lain, hanya ia memiliki banyak kelebihan seperti besarnya memori dan kecepatan akses yang luar biasa. Server selalu tersambung dengan internet selama 24 jam._

**_Windows + R:_ ** _kombinasi pada keyboard. Jika kalian menekan tombol keyboard yang berlambangkan Windows—di dekat tombol Alt dan Space—sambil menekan tombol R. Maka akan muncul tab Run. Fungsinya untuk mencari fitur yang tak nampak di mata kalian(?), seperti CMD._

**_CMD:_ ** _Command Prompt. Command prompt adalah sebuah perintah DOS yg ada di windows yg bisa kita akses secara online atau offline, command prompt sendiri merupakan sebuah fitur yg cukup menarik dan memiliki fungsi yg cukup berguna, dimana kita bisa mengakses, mengganti nama, memindahkan sebuah file dengan mudah melalui fitur ini._

**_Back Connect:_ ** _untuk mendapatkan koneksi dari komputer target atau koneksi balik._

**_IP Address:_** _kependekan dari Internet Protocol Address. IP Address adalah_ _identitas_ _numerik yang dilabelkan kepada suatu alat seperti komputer, router atau printer yang terdapat dalam suatu jaringan komputer yang menggunakan internet protocol sebagai sarana komunikasi._ _(Intinya mah alamat kompi kita, wankawan)_

**_DDoS (Distributed Denial of Service-attack):_ ** _adalah serangan berupa mengirimkan request ke terus-menerus ke target untuk menghabiskan resource pada target. (Resource tuh kayak bandwith, memory, dll) Jadi websitenya down dan berpotensi bisa 404 Not Found._

**_Bandwith:_ ** _adalah perbedaan antara frekuensi terendah dan frekuensi tertinggi dalam rentang tertentu. Sebagai contoh, line telepon memiliki bandwidth 3000 Hz (Hertz), yang merupakan rentang antara frekuensi tertinggi (3300 Hz) dan frekuensi terendah (300 Hz) yang dapat dilewati oleh line telepon ini. (lebar pita, makin gede makin cepet gitu internetnya)_

_**404 Not Found:** adalah kode error internet (404 Server Not Found) yang menandakan bahwa website kalian hilang sampai admin web tersebut dapat memperbaiki kerusakan dengan cara file atau folder diupload semua ke dalam website. Ini adalah kerugian dari DDoS karena menghabiskan resource sebuah website. (Tapi bisa juga karena linknya salah. Perhatiin kalo ada huruf ilang, huruf kecil, sama huruf besarnya ya.)_

_**406 Not Acceptable:** Permintaan dari browser tidak dapat dipenuhi oleh server. Kalian akan tahu alasanku pakai judul ini nanti di chap selanjutnya //gagitu_

**_Dark-side Hacker:_ ** _Karakter dari para hacker yang bersifat merusak. Istilah ini diperoleh dari film Star Wars-nya George Lucas. Seorang Dark-side hacker sama seperti Darth Vader (tokoh dalam film Star Wars) yang tertarik dengan kekuatan kegelapan. Hal ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah "baik" atau "jahat" tapi lebih kepada masalah "sah (sesuai hukum yang berlaku)" dan "kekacauan". Seorang Dark-side hacker punya kemampuan yang sama dengan semua hacker, tapi "sisi gelap" dari pikirannya membuat ia menjadi unsur berbahaya untuk semua komunitas._

**_Ethical Hacker:_ ** _kategori dari White Hat Hacker. Ethical Hacker bersifat legal, beda dari Malicious Hacker. Mereka bertugas untuk mengamankan sistem atau website dari serangan-serangan, lalu memberantas bug._

**_Malicious Hacker:_** _Karakter dari para hacker yang bersifat merusak. Hacker yang memiliki sifat jahat dan menyerang sistem dengan maksud jahat.Istilah untuk menyebut seseorang yang merusak sistem orang lain untuk sekedar iseng (tidak merasa bersalah) tanpa memperoleh apa pun dari tindakannya tersebut._

**_Elite:_ ** _kategori hacker jago, mengetahui sistem luar dalam, sanggup mengkonfigurasi dan menyambungkan jaringan secara global, melakukan pemrograman setiap hari, effisien dan terampil, menggunakan pengetahuannya dengan tepat, tidak menghancurkan data, selalu mengikuti peraturan yang ada. Tingkat ini sering disebut dengan 'suhu'._

**_Semi-elite:_ ** _kategori di bawah Elite, lebih muda dari golongan elite, mempunyai pengetahuan kemampuan luas tentang komputer, mengerti tentang sistem operasi termasuk lubang keamananya, kemampuan programnya cukup untuk merubah program eksplosit._

**_Develop Kiddie:_ ** _masih hacker kategori belajar, membaca metode hacking dan caranya di berbagai kesempatan, dan mencoba berbagai sistem sampai behasil, masih menggunakan Garfik User Interface (GUI) dan baru belajar basic dari UNIX tanpa mampu menemukan lubang kelemahan baru di sistem operasi._

**_White Hat Hacker:_ ** _kategori hacker paling waras (apa sih nats), mereka melakukan hacking atas nama legal. Mereka tidak bersifat merusak. Hacker paling baik dibanding dua tingkat hacker lain._

**_Gray Hat Hacker:_ ** _kategori hacker setengah baik setengah jahat, mereka kadang melakukan hacking secara legal dan tidak legal. Anak tengah lah._

**_Black Hat Hacker:_ ** _kategori hacker jahat (mau contoh? Penghuninya ada di deepweb, gak selalu juga sih), melakukan hacking secara ilegal._

**_OS:_ ** _Sistem Operasi, kek IOS, Android, Windows, Linux._

**_Linux:_ ** _Sistem Operasi bersifat open source (gratis dan dapat dikembangkan oleh pengguna), hanya saja ini susah dipakai untuk mereka yang terbiasa oleh Windows, karena Linux menganut sistem full-coding._

**_Kali Linux:_ ** _salah satu jenis Linux, yang ini paling sering direkomendasikan oleh hacker._

**_DNSenum:_** _tools dalam Kali Linux yang bertujuan untuk mengumpulkan informasi domain seperti IP atau name server. Gunakan format ini: ._ _/dnsenum enum [TARGET DOMAIN NAME]_


	2. Lucifersint_011

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ada kesalahan, ku gak duga ffnya bakal sepanjang ini--jadi chap dua gak jadi tamat

  Dua ketukan lagi terdengar, "Jitsui? Ini aku dan Hatano, aku membawa kue kesukaanmu. Kau sedang mengerjakan tugas juga, kan?"

Sebisa mungkin tidak ada suara terdengar sama sekali dari dalam. Gerakan Jitsui seluruhnya membeku, flat ini sepi, kegaduhan sedikit saja akan mengagetkan penghuninya. Tidak terkecuali kegaduhan dalam kamar akan terdengar ke luar, bahkan ke kamar sebelah.

Keringat dingin menetesi pelipis Jitsui, banyak kabel dan barang belum dibereskan. Lampu-lampu merah kecil menjadi penanda di mana letak perangkat-perangkat dan kabel di lantai dan dinding, ketukan keempat kembali terdengar, Jitsui hanya mengangkat sebelah kaki untuk mundur ke belakang. Ia melempar pandangan ke arah pintu, ada suara bisik-bisik, [name] bertanya kepada Hatano apakah lebih baik besok saja datang ke sini, tetapi Hatano memilih untuk hari ini juga memberikan makanan tersebut pada Jitsui.

Seperti sengaja, Hatano seperti tahu Jitsui sedang terperangkap di antara senyap dan barang-barang betebaran.

"Jitsui! Aku tahu kau masih bangun, cepat keluar saja! Kau tentu tidak sedang buang air besar, kan?"

Sial Hatano, ia tampak memaksa sekali. Jitsui menyipitkan mata, urat kesabarannya berkedut. Ia bersumpah akan membalas Hatano lain waktu.

Terasa seperti sedang ditantang, Jitsui memutar badan perlahan, berjalan tanpa suara menuju pintu. Jika itu memang yang diinginkan Hatano, maka tidak ada pilihan untuk Jitsui mundur, tak pernah ia perkenankan Hatano untuk meremehkan dirinya. Sama sekali tidak.

Gagang pintu diraih, ia membuka kunci pintu, memasang senyum kecil yang selalu ia ulas untuk topengnya.

"Halo, apa yang membawa kalian ke sini?"

Gadis di depannya tersenyum cerah melihatnya, "Aku kira kau sudah tidur."

"Sudah kubilang Jitsui tidur di malam hari itu mustahil," Hatano memajukan bibir bawah, "dia itu seperti Tuhan yang tak pernah tidur."

Jitakan dari [name] mendarat di kening si lelaki, "Jangan sembarangan."

Meski dari topik pembicaraan Hatano terdengar hanya sebatas candaan, Jitsui yang baru saja mengalami beberapa keanehan tidak bisa melihatnya sebagai 'candaan', lebih mengarah kepada sindiran.

"Maaf mengganggu, apa kau sedang mengerjakan tugas?" tanya [name]. Ia mengangkat kantong berisi wadah tertutup, menggoyang-goyangkan di depan wajah Jitsui.

"Ya, seperti biasa. Iya, kan, Hatano?" Jitsui melempar senyum kepada Hatano. Kalau Hatano memberinya sebuah kode, maka Jitsui juga akan membalas serupa. Meski belum terbukti apakah Hatano memang sengaja atau hanya perasaan Jitsui belaka.

Ucapan Jitsui dibalas Hatano dengan seringai. Seringai itu tampak menyebalkan, seperti seringai anak nakal. Jitsui tersenyum simpul.

"Apa boleh kita masuk? Bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakan tugas bersama-sama? Hatano yang mengusulkan ini!" ajak [name], menunjuk Hatano dengan senyum lebar.

Hatano menyilangkan kedua tangan di belakang kepala, "Yang terakhir tidak perlu disebut, kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa, biar Jitsui tahu cintamu yang sebenarnya."

"Oi, apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, ya, itulah maksudku!" [Name] tertawa, ia menutup mulut memakai tangan. Tetapi tawa tersebut segera reda oleh tangan Hatano yang bergerak mengacak-acaki rambut si gadis.

"Hm, tidak boleh," jemari Jitsui bergerak, memberi isyarat melarang.

Kedua orang yang hampir saja membuat keributan itu terdiam sesaat sampai Jitsui menambahkan lagi, "Kalian tidak melihat kamarku yang gelap? Aku sedang sibuk dan butuh konsentrasi, tadi pun aku terganggu oleh suara gaduh kalian dari sebelah, membuat pekerjaanku lambat selesai. Bisakah kalian tidak menggangguku dulu? Kuterima kuemu, [name]." Jitsui menerima kantong plastik di tangan [name].

Terdengar jahat, Jitsui sendiri merasa kurang enak melihat ekspresi [name] yang merasa bersalah. Tetapi andaikan Hatano tidak ada di sana, mungkin Jitsui sudah menerima kedatangan [name] dengan sukacita.

Hatano di samping [name] memasang raut netral, Jitsui diam-diam meliriknya, Hatano menyadari itu. Tapi Jitsui tidak peduli, tidak ada yang terbaca dari raut Hatano. Jitsui yakin sekali kalau Hatano merahasiakan sesuatu darinya di balik wajah itu.

"Benar, kan, apa yang kubilang, Hatano? Jitsui pasti sibuk, kita tidak boleh mengganggu," [name] mendorong punggung Hatano ke kamar sebelah. "Maafkan kami, Jitsui. Kami tidak akan ribut lagi, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu."

"Aku, kan, mengira dia bisa diganggu malam ini," Hatano menghela napas, "selamat berjuang dengan pekerjaanmu, Jitsui."

Lelaki berambut hitam arang itu mengawasi gerak-gerik Hatano, tidak terlihat mencurigakan, [name] sendiri sudah mendorong lelaki berambut cokelat itu masuk ke dalam kamar. Sebelum benar-benar masuk ke kamar, [name] melempar senyum maaf kepada Jitsui, kemudian mengunci pintu.

Tidak mencurigakan.

_Tidak_ itulah yang membuat Jitsui curiga.

Ia tidak tahu apakah firasatnya memang benar, atau ia hanya terlalu curiga. Apakah kejadian di layar CCTV itu dapat disebut sebagai kebetulan? Jitsui tidak yakin.

Pintu kamar Jitsui mengayun ke dalam, menutup, terdengar suara putaran kunci dan slot pengunci. Jitsui kembali melangkah tanpa suara menuju ruang tengah, menghidupkan kembali beberapa perangkat yang ia matikan sebelumnya. Ia berniat mengawasi Hatano dan [name] sebentar lagi.

Mereka berdua kembali mengerjakan tugas ditemani senda gurau, lama kemudian kegiatan mereka pun berubah menjadi acara saling melempar bantal. [Name] memberi Hatano isyarat untuk diam dan menunjuk ke kamar sebelah, kamar Jitsui. Hatano menguap bosan. Kegiatan mereka pun berubah dengan tidur bersama di satu _futon_ , satu selimut. Mereka melupakan tugas di meja.

Jitsui mematikan komputer.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji_ **

_—I gain no profit by writing this fanfiction. Big thanks for Sir Yanagi Kouji, my fanfic does not exist._

_joker game fanfiction_

**406 NOT ACCEPTABLE**

_by natsume rokunami._

**.**

**Dark-sideHacker!Jitsui x Reader x EthicalHacker!Hatano | Romance/Sci-Fi/Crime | T | Warning: typo(s), OOC, grammatical error, plot hole(s), etc.**

**.**

**_Tolong jangan gunakan ilmu di fanfiksi ini untuk berbuat kejahatan. Beberapa ada yang kumodifikasi untuk mencegah tangan usil._ **

**_Happy Reading_ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

****Keesokan hari, Jitsui mengirim pesan kepada dosen bahwa ia tidak bisa masuk kelas hari ini. Morishima Jitsui termasuk murid teladan yang jarang memakai izin tidak masuk sebagai alasan untuk bolos, para dosen percaya itu. Tetapi dosen-dosen tersebut sudah masuk ke dalam tipuan Jitsui. Baginya, menipu dosen sama saja dengan menipu orang lain.

_Social Engineering_ termasuk kemampuan yang sangat ia kuasai. Kemampuan ini sering ia pakai untuk membuat pelanggan membayar uang lebih buku-buku pilihan mereka, atau memberikannya semacam tip meski kebiasaan memberi tip kepada kasir toko buku bukanlah hal wajar. Dengan mengandalkan bahasa tubuh, ekspresi wajah, intonasi bicara, dan kepandaian dalam memilih-milih kata, Jitsui berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Seperti ular, bermain licin namun berbahaya. Ada maunya.

Tadi pagi, ia sudah memastikan kamar [name] sudah kosong. Ia mengawasi dari kamera CCTV—ia masih berani memantau dari CCTV meski dibuat syok oleh kejadian kemarin—dimulai dari ketika mereka bangun pagi, panik karena telat masuk kelas, kemudian bersiap-siap berangkat hingga menimbulkan keributan. [Name] hampir saja lupa mengunci pintu kamar jika tidak diingatkan Hatano.

Sekali lagi, ia mengintip jendela untuk terakhir kalinya, memastikan semua sudah aman. Jitsui merapatkan gorden yang sedikit tersingkap, menempelkan selotip kepada lubang kunci, lalu menyalakan kembali perangkat komputernya. Ia pun sudah izin ke atasan tempat ia bekerja sambilan bahwa hari ini ia izin tidak kerja untuk alasan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan. Cara Jitsui meyakinkan dosen dan atasannya pun hanya dari intonasi bicara lewat saluran telepon.

Teringat kembali olehnya ucapan Lucifersint.

Kali ini ia ingin masuk ke dalam laman komunitas, ingin melihat apa saja berita-berita baru yang tertinggal karena ia tadi malam memilih untuk tidur lebih awal. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dilihat selagi mereka tidur, itu hanya membuat dada Jitsui terasa panas.

Ketika sampai di ruang obrolan, ia melihat **_Asmodeusint_** sedang mengeluh karena pesannya tidak ada yang dijawab oleh **_Amonsint_**. Ruang obrol anggota elit hanya diisi oleh **_Asmodeusint_05_** , **_Mammonsint_06_** , dan **_Beelzebubsint_04_**. Mereka yang sedang _online_ akan terlihat karena ruang obrol mereka memakai contoh dari media sosial _Fakebook_.

**_ [Asmodeusint_05] _ **

**_Hei, hei. Lihat siapa yang datang sekarang. HAHA._ **

**_ [Mammonsint_06] _ **

**_Leviathan? Kau tidak ada kegiatan pagi ini?_ **

**_ [Asmodeusint_05] _ **

**_Mungkin dia rindu dengan kita jadi sempat-sempatnya membuka ruang obrol elit. Oooh, aku tahu, dia sedang mencari Lucifer. Sayang sekali Lucifer selalu sibuk di terang hari._ **

**_ [Mammonsint_06] _ **

**_Apa kau sedang iri? Asmodeusint_05_ **

**_ [Asmodeusint_05] _ **

**_Siapa yang iri? Aku hanya berpikir bagaimana kalau Leviathan dan Lucifer sebenarnya sepasang kekasih? Lagipula mereka perempuan atau laki-laki saja aku tidak tahu, tapi mereka tampak dekat sekali~_ **

**_[ Leviathansint_09]_ **

**_Selamat pagi, mesum. Kau berhak untuk diam._ **

**_ [Beelzebubsint_04] _ **

**_Membuat Leviathan marah di pagi hari itu ide buruk, Asmodeus._ **

**_ [Asmodeusint_05] _ **

**_Aaw, sifat mudah tersenggolnya itu mirip sekali dengan Lucifer~_ **

**_Aku jadi curiga kalau kau perempuan, Leviathan._ **

**_Oh, tunggu, aku lebih curiga Lucifer itu perempuan karena dia selalu jaga imej!_ **

**_ [Mammonsint_06] _ **

**_Kau bisa dikutuk perempuan jika berkata begitu._ **

**_ [Leviathansint_09] _ **

**_Kukira kau dan Amonsint_03 adalah pasangan kekasih karena sepertinya kalian saling mengkhawatirkan satu sama lain._ **

**_Aku sempat berpikir kau perempuan, Asmodeus._ **

**_ [Mammonsint_06] _ **

**_Sudahlah kalian._ **

**_ [Asmodeusint_05] _ **

**_Jangan mention akun dia juga, kan! :(_ **

**_ [Beelzebubsint_04] _ **

**_Kalau boleh jujur, emotikonmu agak menjijikan di mataku._ **

**_Oh, ya, pagi ini suhunya dingin agak berkabut, tapi tidak membuat manusia sakit. Sarapan pagi ini bagus kalau makan roti isi tomat, bawang, dan daging asap serta teh hijau._ **

**_Kalian sudah sarapan?_ **

**_ [Leviathansint_09] _ **

**_Belum. Yah, kau baik sekali menyarankan menu yang tidak kuketahui. Kau tidak mengarang-ngarang, kan?_ **

**_ [Mammonsint_06] _ **

**_Kapan kalian akur?_ **

**_ [Asmodeusint_05] _ **

**_Kapan-kapan~_ **

**_ [Beelzebubsint_04] _ **

**_Aku tidak mengarang-ngarang._ **

**_ [Leviathansint_09] _ **

**_Yang lebih penting, apa Lucifer memberitahu sesuatu tadi malam mengenai Amon?_ **

**_ [Asmodeusint_05] _ **

**_Yah, kalau soal Amon, dia bicara sedikit, sih. Kautahu sendiri dia itu tidak mau terlihat mengkhawatirkan sesuatu._ **

**_ [Leviathansint_09] _ **

**_Bicara apa?_ **

**_ [Mammonsint_06] _ **

**_Dia meminta kita semua untuk membantumu mencari Amon. Saat kutanya apakah dia juga ikut mencari, dia berkata bahwa dia akan mencari Amon jauh dari komputer._ **

**_ [Beelzebubsint_04] _ **

**_Dia bermaksud mencarinya lewat kerumunan orang, apa Lucifer tahu Amon tinggal di mana?_ **

**_ [Mammonsint_06] _ **

**_Aku tidak yakin._ **

**_ [Asmodeusint_05] _ **

**_Hei, hei, Lucifer termasuk anggota elit paling hebat di antara kita semua, kan? Kurasa hal tersebut tidak mustahil._ **

**_ [Mammonsint_06] _ **

**_Tetapi Amon termasuk ke dalam tiga anggota terbaik para elit._ **

**_ [Leviathansint_09] _ **

**_Apa hanya itu saja?_ **

**_ [Mammonsint_06] _ **

**_Yeah._ **

**_ [Asmodeusint_05] _ **

**_Wooooo, oke, aku tahu kau sedang iri, Lev! HAHA._ **

**_ [Leviathansint_09] _ **

**_Who cares? Dibandingkan iri kepada Lucifer, aku lebih iri kepadamu yang bisa tertawa besar seperti itu._ **

**_Haha._ **

**_ [Mammonsint_06] _ **

**_Kurasa kalian harus berhenti sekarang._ **

**_ [Belphegorsint_012] _ **

**_Kalian sedang apa sudah online sepagi ini?_ **

**_Tidak ada kerjaan?_ **

**_ [Leviathansint_09] _ **

**_Bukannya kau yang selalu tidak ada kerjaan?_ **

**_ [Beelzebubsint_04] _ **

**_Sudah kukatakan kepada kalian, membuat Leviathan marah di pagi hari itu ide buruk._ **

**_ [Leviathansint_09] _ **

**_Tak terkecuali kau._ **

**_ [Beelzebubsint_04] _ **

**_Yeah?_ **

**_ [Leviathansint_09] _ **

**_Oke, lupakan._ **

**_Aku harus pergi, ada yang ingin kuurus._ **

**_ [Asmodeusint_05] _ **

**_Mencari Amon?_ **

 

Jitsui tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan retoris si nomor lima. Obrolan mereka semakin bertambah saat ia belum merespon apa-apa. Mencari **Amonsint**? Jitsui membenarkan itu, tetapi yang terpikirkan oleh Jitsui adalah apa yang akan dilakukan **Lucifersint**. Benarkah seperti yang dikatakan oleh **Beelzebubsint** kalau dia akan mencari **Amonsint** langsung menuruni dunia nyata? Bukan mencari lewat dunia maya dan komputer?

Apakah **Lucifersint** sudah mendapatkan alamat **Amonsint**?

Anehnya, Jitsui tidak merasa iri karena **Lucifersint** mendapatkan alamatnya dengan mudah, mendahuluinya.

Jitsui menutup laman komunitas. Ia pergi ke sebuah _browser_ anonim, _Tor Browser_. Ia tahu, meski _browser_ tersebut bersifat anonim, namun pasti saja ada yang berhasil melacak jejak para pemakai _Tor Browser_ jika tidak ada proteksi tambahan. Tetapi Jitsui selalu memakai informasi anonim, memanipulasi identitas dan histori pencarian pada _Tor Browser_ yang mungkin saja bisa dibongkar orang lain.

Siapa yang tahu kalau _Tor Browser_ tidak seaman yang dibayangkan?

Orang lain sering berkata, "Ingin mengakses _deepweb_? Pakailah _Tor Browser_."

_Tor Browser_ hanya menyembunyikan setengah informasi anonim. Tidak ada yang benar-benar aman dalam sebuah sistem, karena semua pasti punya celah jika celah itu dicari. Meski _IP Address_ dan VPN tidak akan terlacak di sana, tapi siapa tahu jika dua informasi tersebut dapat dibongkar dengan perangkat lain?

Hanya orang yang benar-benar ahli dalam manipulasi anonim yang bisa membongkar _Tor Browser_. Orang yang hidup dengan identitas anonim.

Meski begitu, _hacker_ senang diperhatikan dan mencari perhatian.

Jitsui tidak tersinggung disebut seperti itu.

Cara untuk mengecek apakah pengguna benar-benar terkoneksi dengan Tor adalah cukup pergi ke laman bersurel _whatismyip_ dan mengecek apakah _IP_ pengguna masih terlihat di sana. Jika masih, maka pengguna sudah aman memakai _Tor Browser_.

Tetapi semakin hari, _hacker_ semakin pintar mencari celah.

Bagi Jitsui, itu cara lama dan sudah banyak para anonim mengetahui cara itu. Mereka yang senang mencari-cari kelemahan sistem pasti sudah menemukan kelemahan dari cara tersebut. Sekali _hacker_ ditangkis, maka mereka akan semakin penasaran apa dan penyebab mereka dapat ditangkis.

Jitsui teringat oleh Hatano.

Apa yang akan ia dapatkan jika ia mencari informasi Ryousuke Hatano, orang yang ia curigai adalah— _hacker_?

Jitsui mulai dari pencarian sederhana, ia mencari nama Ryousuke Hatano di kotak pencarian. Ia menemukan akun media sosial Hatano seperti _Fakebook_ , _Ask.Vm, Instogram_ , dan _Kuora_. Jitsui baru tahu kalau Hatano cukup bersosialisasi di media sosial.

Beda dengan Jitsui, Jitsui tak suka media sosial.

Media sosial seperti sebuah layanan masyarakat yang dapat diakses oleh banyak orang, mudah digunakan karena _user-friendly_ , dan tempat di mana semua orang bisa tukar sapa dan berekspresi lebih luas. Tempat orang-orang memperluas jangkauan pertemanannya.

Bukan, Jitsui bukan tipe anti-sosial.

Ia hanya tahu, bahwa betapa banyak berita palsu, status-status yang saling menebar simpati atau empati, tempat berkumpulnya orang sok berwawasan, mencari popularitas dan sebagai tempat bertukar kasihan secara massal, tempat di mana orang bersembunyi dan memoles diri sendiri memakai kepalsuan untuk mempercantik diri, atau tempat menelurkan omong kosong dan tempat menelan omong kosong itu sendiri.

Hidup di media sosial seperti hidup di mana kalian harus menjaga dan mempertontonkan sebuah 'status'.

Padahal sebenarnya itu tidak berarti apa-apa.

Jitsui benci _Fakebook_. Ia tidak pernah lagi memakai _Fakebook_.

Media sosial pun tempat yang sangat rentan membongkar kehidupan pribadi orang lain, borok, atau rahasia-rahasia orang lain hanya memakai trik-trik sederhana. Media sosial bukanlah tempat yang aman.

Jitsui sendiri kaget karena betapa mudahnya menemukan kelemahan dari sebuah media sosial. Meski media sosial memiliki banyak macam dan keamanan beragam, namun mereka sama-sama punya satu kesamaan dan itu sangat mudah dibobol.

Fitur _forgot password_.

Oh, ya? Hanya dengan mengetahui beberapa identitas untuk menjawab pertanyaan keamanan saja, Jitsui sudah bisa membobol sistem _forgot password_.

Ia akan mencobakan kepada akun Hatano sekarang.

Jitsui menjelajah status-status Hatano yang bersifat publik, melihat biodata dan informasi diri yang terpampang di akun Hatano: tanggal lahir; golongan darah; makanan favorit; nama peliharaan. Tak lupa melihat siapa saja yang berteman dengan Hatano karena pasti ada pemeriksaan keamanan lewat menebak foto-foto teman. Ia pun membuka album foto Hatano, topik seperti apa yang disukai Hatano—ya, semua harus diawali dengan mencari identitas target lewat media sosial. Sangat mudah.

Tapi terkadang ada yang kurang dan tidak terpampang di akun Hatano.

Nomor telepon dan _email_.

Sudah sebuah informasi umum jika dua hal tersebut disembunyikan baik itu permintaan si pemilik akun atau permintaan pihak _security_ , karena dua informasi tersebut adalah alasan terbesar mengapa _hacker_ dapat membobol akun orang lain.

Jika tidak ada nomor telepon, pakailah _email_. Jika tidak ada _email_ , carilah nomor teleponnya.

Namun pengecualian apakah nomor telepon tersebut tersambung dengan _email_ atau akun media sosial Hatano.

Jitsui mencari _email_ Hatano dari akun-akun media sosial lain. Tidak ketemu. Jitsui mencarinya lewat _website_ universitas tempat Hatano berkuliah. Sebuah keberuntungan karena Hatano satu universitas dengan Jitsui.

Terkadang _website_ universitas adalah tempat para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi mengirimkan tugas atau formulir yang berkaitan dengan kuliahnya, di mana mereka harus membuat akun sendiri lewat _email_.

Jitsui sudah pernah masuk ke dalam halaman admin _website_ universitasnya untuk menyabotase nilai-nilai Jitsui yang rendah. Hei, ini bukan tindakan yang sepenuhnya salah, karena Jitsui merasa dosen-dosen di universitasnya sangat tidak adil dalam memberi nilai. Ia hanya mengubah nilai yang harusnya ia dapatkan. Lelaki itu merasa dosen-dosen di universitasnya terlalu bawa perasaan dengan sikap Jitsui, tapi pada nyatanya mereka hanya berani membuat nilai Jitsui rendah tanpa menegur kesalahan Jitsui secara langsung.

Pengecut, memang.

Jitsui masuk ke halaman admin dengan cara yang sudah ia lakukan dulu, ia mencari ke informasi para mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang sudah mendaftarkan akun ke _website_ tersebut. Karena mereka berbeda jurusan, Jitsui cukup mencari dari jurusan dan angkatan Hatano saja.

"Ini dia."

Tertera di sana beserta pas foto, _email_ Hatano, _password_ , nomor telepon, serta apa saja _file_ yang telah ia _submit_ ke sana. Jitsui menyalin _email_ tersebut dan menempelkan _email_ Hatano ke kotak _email_ akun media sosial Hatano.

Di bawah sana ada _forgot password_ , Jitsui memilih bantuan itu.

Terdapat tiga opsi bantuan untuk masuk ke dalam akun Hatano.

"Tebak teman, tebak identitas, verifikasi nomor telepon. Serius, aku harus melalui tahap-tahap ini semua?" Jitsui berdecak.

Jitsui mulai dari tebak teman. Ia harus melewati 10 tebakan. Meski memakan waktu cukup lama, Jitsui berhasil melewati tahap ini karena sebelumnya ia sudah mencari tahu siapa saja teman-teman Hatano.

Kemudian tebak identitas. Terdapat 10 pertanyaan identitas, di antaranya ada yang aneh.

"Siapa nama kekasihmu? Lelucon apa lagi ini," gumam Jitsui. Ia mengetikkan nama gadis yang langsung saja terpikirkan di otaknya, [full name].

"Berapa ukuran sepatumu? Ini bodoh." Jitsui mengambil radio di dekat komputer. Ia sudah memodifikasi radio tersebut sebagai piranti komunikasi. Jitsui mengambil alat pengubah suara, mendekatkan ke mulut. Ia menyambungkan radio tersebut ke nomor telepon Hatano. Tidak ia sangka kalau ia harus menggunakan _Social Engineering_ untuk menembus pertanyaan keamanan ini.

Jangan remehkan Leviathan, karena Leviathan yang dibawa besar oleh Morishima Jitsui adalah seorang yang ahli dalam bidang anonim. Tidak akan ada yang bisa melacak dari mana Jitsui menghubungi Hatano karena ia selalu memakai informasi anonim, informasi _none_. _Empty_.

Jitsui sudah terlebih dahulu menamakan label nama dari layanan keamanan ke informasi anonimnya agar Hatano bersedia mengangkat teleponnya. Mungkin sekarang ini Hatano masih di jam kuliah.

Terdengar suara menyambung. Tiga kali penyambungan, telepon Jitsui diangkat.

_"Halo?"_

"Selamat pagi, dengan Tuan Ryousuke Hatano? Saya dari layanan keamanan akun _Fakebook_ Anda ingin memberi beberapa pertanyaan mengenai verifikasi keamanan. Apakah Anda dapat menyisakan sedikit waktu?"

_"Huh? Kenapa tiba-tiba—"_

"Pertama, berapa ukuran sepatu Anda?" Nada bicaranya ia buat sedatar mungkin seperti rekaman suara robot, pengaturan ubah suara pun telah ia ubah menjadi suara wanita.

_"Apa? 40, tapi—_ "

40, tercatat. Jitsui klik tombol pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"Kedua, apa golongan darah Anda?"

_"B, tapi oi ini kenapa—_ "

Golongan darah B, selanjutnya.

"Ketiga, siapa nama peliharaan Anda?"

_"Michiko. Tapi tunggu, kau robot at—_ "

"Keempat, apa pandangan politik Anda?"

_"Nothing—_ "

"Kelima, siapa nama Ibu Anda?"

_"Ryousuke Chiyoko. Kenapa—_ "

"Terima kasih, akun Anda telah terverifikasi. Tolong balas pesan dari pihak _Fakebook_ dengan _YES_ untuk menyetujui prosedur keamanan ini."

_"Ap—_ " sambungan terputus.

Semua pertanyaan keamanan telah terjawab, Jitsui menghapus histori panggilan dari komputernya. Cara ini sering ia lakukan, tetapi peran yang ia gunakan berbeda-beda tergantung kondisi. Trik _Social Engineering_ memang trik termudah tapi _tidak mudah_ untuk _dilakukan_.

Berperan seperti robot operator. Mengatur nada menjadi sangat datar tidak mudah untuk dilakukan secara natural.

Jitsui memasuki tahap terakhir, verifikasi nomor telepon. Jitsui sudah menyampaikan kepada Hatano bahwa akan ada pesan masuk dari pihak _Fakebook_ untuk menyetujui prosedur. Jitsui memasukkan nomor telepon Hatano ke sana dan mengirimnya. Karena pesan tersebut datang dari pihak _Fakebook_ sendiri, Jitsui tidak perlu membuat nomor palsu.

Ia hanya perlu menunggu sampai terdapat pemberitahuan bahwa akun sudah bisa diakses melalui _forgot password_.

Botol minuman di dekat kaki meja ia raih. Satu, dua, tiga teguk _—_ ah, pemberitahuan baru datang.

Ia berhasil masuk ke dalam akun Hatano.

Cara satu ini lebih menyenangkan untuk dilakukan dibanding _password cracking_ selama 200 menit. _Password cracking_ pun mengandalkan beberapa informasi dari akun yang akan dibobol, tetapi cara seperti ini tidak ada sensasi yang menggelitik hati Jitsui. Tidak menarik.

Sekaligus ia ingin melatih kemampuan sosialnya.

Akun Hatano ia jelajahi, dimulai dari pesan masuk, notifikasi, pengaturan, semuanya. Ia menyalin semua informasi yang ia dapat, namun semuanya sama sekali tidak penting untuk dilihat.

Tidak, kecuali satu. Ada satu yang menarik perhatian Jitsui.

Pesan dengan seorang pengguna bernama Alain Lernier.

Dari status profil Alain Lernier, Alain adalah seorang _ethical hacker_ telah tersertifikasi. Di dalam ruang obrolan tersebut, terdapat pembicaraan mengenai transaksi legal pengamanan akun milik seorang pejabat negara Perancis. Alain Lernier menyelamati Hatano atas jasanya mengamankan profil pejabat penting negara.

Mengamankan profil.

Dahi Jitsui berkerut, "Apa ini?"

Ia melihat status pesan tersebut sudah ada sejak setahun yang lalu, ia mendapatkan pesan ini di bagian bawah, pesan-pesan lama. Bahasa yang Hatano gunakan adalah bahasa formal, Hatano tampak sangat paham pembicaraan macam apa yang sedang mereka bahas. Bahkan, Alain Lernier pun memuji kehebatan Hatano.

Alain Lernier.

Jari-jemari Jitsui mengkaku sejenak.

Ia seperti pernah mendengar nama itu di berita-berita teknologi.

Jemari Jitsui bergerak cepat, membuka kotak pencarian, mengetikkan nama Alain Lernier.

Yang ia dapatkan adalah berita-berita positif tentang jasa Alain Lernier sebagai _ethical hacker_. Bahkan dari hasil pencarian tersebut pun menampilkan link organisasi besar milik para _white hat, whitehat/org._

Segera ia masuk ke dalam laman tersebut, mencari nama Alain Lernier. Ketemu, positif Alain adalah seorang _white hat_.

Lalu kenapa orang seperti Alain bisa mengenal Hatano?

Tidak pernah Jitsui tahu kalau Hatano tertarik dengan dunia seperti ini.

"Apa maksudnya ini ...?"

Jitsui mencari nama Ryousuke Hatano.

Nihil.

Mata Jitsui menyipit, "Aneh, seharusnya seluruh _white hat_ yang sudah tersertifikasi pasti berada di organisasi ini."

Lalu apa yang Jitsui lihat tadi?

Jitsui kembali ke akun _Fakebook_ Hatano, ingin mencari sekiranya ada lagi yang bisa ia temukan di sana.

Tidak ada.

Jantung Jitsui berdebar oleh rasa penasaran.

Kejadian tadi malam, lalu informasi yang ia dapatkan pagi ini—apa maksudnya?

Firasat Jitsui tidak enak ketika teringat ucapan **Lucifersint** soal **Amonsint** yang dicurigai seorang _white hat_.

Kaki Jitsui bergerak gelisah, ruangan terasa panas sekarang. Ia berdiri, meraih tas selempang, mengambil jaket dan topi. Ia berniat mencari udara segar di luar.

Jalanan pagi itu tampak kotor oleh sapuan kelopak bunga Sakura. Musim semi. Jitsui hanya pernah sekali mendapat berkah baru dari musim semi.

Hari pertama masuk universitas, hari di mana ia dan Hatano bertemu [name].

Saat itu, sepanjang musim semi pun terasa sangat menyenangkan bagi Jitsui, sampai ke musim semi tahun berikutnya, ketika ia tahu bahwa Hatano hendak menjadikan [name] miliknya.

Jitsui sebagai sahabat sejak kecil Hatano hanya mampu mendukung sahabatnya.

Itu gunanya sahabat, kan?

Namun sayang sekali, semakin hari Jitsui merasakan rasa iri akan kebersamaan mereka berdua. Iri karena—tidak hanya Hatano saja yang menganggap [name] spesial. Tidak hanya Hatano saja yang _ingin_ dianggap spesial oleh [name]. Rasa iri, monopoli, dan tidak adil.

Apakah semakin umurnya bertambah, rasa iri tersebut semakin besar?

Apakah karena Jitsui yang tidak jujur akan perasaannya sendiri?

Apakah Jitsui-lah si pengecut?

_Apakah, apakah, dan apakah._

Ia terlarut oleh pikiran sampai tidak melihat ada orang di depannya. Mereka bertabrakkan dari halu yang berbeda.

Ia menabrak seorang lelaki, sepertinya hanya berbeda umur dua tahun di atas Jitsui. Penampilannya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala terdiri dari pakaian-pakaian mahal dan merek ternama. Kacamata hitam yang menutup sebagian wajahnya pun tidak menyembunyikan raut kesal si lelaki.

"Kau tidak punya mata?"

Jitsui menepuk sedikit jaketnya, "Kau sendiri tidak bisa melihat dari kacamata hitam sebesar itu?"

"Hee, kau bernyali, rupanya." Seringai terbit dari bibir si lelaki. Jitsui menyipitkan mata, perasaannya sedang tidak baik, dan kini ia harus mengalami masalah dengan lelaki _borjuis_ berlaku sombong?

"Apa masalah seperti ini harus diperpanjang, orang mahal? Bisa minggir dari jalanku?" _—stupid rich man_ , _mengapa orang yang senang memboroskan uang seperti itu tidak cepat mati saja?_

"Orang iri itu cepat sekali terlihat, huh?"

_Stupeed—_ "Orang sombong sekali lihat saja sudah tampak, bahkan dari penampilannya." Jitsui memberikan tatapan mencemooh kepada lelaki itu dari atas ke bawah.

"Lebih baik dibanding jaket jelek itu."

Kalau saja membunuh itu legal, mungkin sudah Jitsui lakukan dari tadi.

"Terserah, aku malas berurusan denganmu," Jitsui sengaja menabrakkan bahunya ke bahu lelaki itu sambil lalu. Lelaki itu hanya mendengus sedikit kemudian berkata.

" _Good luck_ , _envy_."

Kaki Jitsui tersentak berhenti. Ia memutar badannya, lelaki itu sedang tersenyum kepadanya, menarik kacamata tersebut perlahan dari wajahnya.

Mata cokelat marun, senada dengan warna rambut lelaki itu yang sewarna anggur tua.

Senyum lelaki itu, mengapa seketika ia terpikirkan oleh **Lucifersint**?

"Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan padamu sebelumnya kalau kita akan bertemu di lapangan suatu saat nanti?"

Manik hitam Jitsui membola.

"Aku bermaksud ke apartemenmu tadi, tapi rupanya kita bertemu di situasi kurang menyenangkan."

" ... Lucifer?"

" _Yes, I am._ "

Tubuh Jitsui mengkaku oleh syok, tidak ia sangka dirinya akan bertemu dengan pemimpin kelompok elit tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Apa Lucifer sudah menemukan alamat tempat tinggalnya?

_Bagaimana bisa?_

Ia sudah sangat yakin tidak ada informasi pribadi tercatat pada informasi anonimnya. Ia sudah yakin tidak akan ada yang melacaknya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kaupikirkan, tapi tolong maklumi saja karena aku ketua para elit. Aku lebih hebat dari anggota-anggota di bawahku."

Cara bicara sombong itu menguatkan perasaan Jitsui bahwa lelaki itu memang **Lucifersint** , orang yang sering berdiskusi dengannya di _Telegrom_.

"Berhenti berkata sesuatu yang kubenci," Jitsui menghampirinya, "kita ke kafe dekat sini untuk berbicara."

"Ah, aku saja yang memilih kafenya, lagipula aku membawa mobil." Lucifer menunjuk mobil di pinggir jalan dengan dagu.

Jitsui melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk, ada mobil berwarna hitam terparkir manis tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dari lambang yang diembos di kap mobil, sudah terlihat jelas mobil tersebut adalah mobil mahal.

"Si sombong ini orang kaya rupanya." Jitsui muak melihat benda-benda serba mahal di depannya.

"Aku kaya memang sudah dari sananya," Lucifer melenggang duluan, memutar-mutari kunci mobil di jari, "aku terlahir dari keluarga kaya."

"Sinting hidupmu." Jitsui menggeleng, mengekori Lucifer dari belakang.

"Oh, karena hari ini hari spesial, kau kuperbolehkan duduk di samping bangku pengemudi."

"Memangnya kapan kita membuat janji tertulis soal itu."

"Tidak, orang kaya bebas membuat peraturan di dunia ini. Benar, kan?"

"Aku berharap membunuh orang legal di negara ini."

"Aah, seram sekali, Leviathan."

" ... "

 

**oOo**

 

"Kau tidak memesan sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

"Hm, belum legal, ya, umurmu?"

"Kau berhak diam."

Lucifer tertawa, ia menutup buku menu, menyerahkan kepada pelayan. "Satu Vodka Martini dan satu jus apel, tip besar untuk pelayanan cepat."

"Baik, Tuan."

"Bisakah kau berhenti MENGUMBAR kekayaanmu di depanku?" Jitsui mengetuk-ngetuk jari ke meja, "Dan apa kau sedang meledekku dengan memesankan jus apel untukku."

"Tidak, tapi aku memang selalu memesankan jus apel untuk saudara-saudaraku yang masih belum cukup umur ketika kubawa ke bar." Lucifer mengendikkan bahu, "Kalau kau merasa sedang diledek, yah, sori saja."

Benar-benar, Lucifer di dunia nyata lebih menyebalkan dibanding di dunia maya.

"Kenapa harus jus apel?" tanya Jitsui.

"Karena aku suka apel, jadi?"

_'Aku ingin mencari kesempatan di mana aku bisa membunuh manusia ini,'_ batin Jitsui. Lebih menyebalkan lagi, ternyata Lucifer adalah orang dewasa. Belum pernah Jitsui bayangkan berapa saja umur-umur para anggota elit, tapi ia tidak suka mengetahui bahwa Lucifer adalah orang dewasa dan mapan.

"Jadi," Lucifer bertopang dagu, "berkenalan dulu? Walau aku sudah tahu namamu."

"Diam," Jitsui menggerutu, "kau dulu."

" _Well_ , namaku Katsuhiko Miyoshi. Panggil saja Miyoshi," Miyoshi tersenyum. "Aku ingin kita bekerja sama lebih baik setelah ini."

"Terserahmu. Namaku Morishima Jitsui," Jitsui membuka topinya, "masih mahasiswa."

"Tapi kau cukup hebat, eh, bisa berada di posisi kedua para elit?" Miyoshi menyeringai.

"Kalau kau ke sini untuk meledekku, aku akan pergi."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku ke sini untuk membahas soal Amon."

"Lanjutkan."

"Apa yang kaudapatkan?"

Yang ia dapatkan? Apa ia harus katakan juga kalau ia sedang mencurigai sahabatnya sendiri sekarang?

"Secara pasti belum, tapi kecurigaan sudah ada," kata Jitsui.

"Apa itu?" seringai Miyoshi semakin lebar, seakan sudah tahu apa jawabannya.

Mata Jitsui menyipit tersinggung, "Apa-apaan senyum itu."

Miyoshi tertawa sedikit. Ia tidak langsung menjawab karena pelayan sudah datang mengantarkan minuman, Miyoshi menepati janji untuk memberikan tip besar, namun tip yang ia berikan terlalu besar. Tidak wajar disebut tip.

"Ambil saja, Nona. Kau tidak boleh menolak tip."

Pelayan wanita itu merona, entah apakah karena senang atau merasa beruntung diberikan tip oleh orang setampan Miyoshi. Tidak, Jitsui tidak mengakui segalanya dari Miyoshi selain kemampuannya dalam dunia _black hacking_.

"Dasar sok dermawan, padahal semuanya _bullshit_ ," maki Jitsui, muak.

Miyoshi tertawa, "Oh, ya? Padahal buatku tip tadi masih terbilang kecil."

" _Stupeed rich man_."

"Bisa lanjutkan yang tadi?"

Jitsui mendengus, berada dengan Miyoshi membuatnya emosi berlipat-lipat kali, "Aku sedang mencurigai seseorang."

"Siapakah itu?"

"Sahabatku sendiri, tapi aku tidak tahu benar apa tidak."

" _So_ , kenapa kau mencurigai sahabatmu sendiri?"

"Yeah, karena kejadian aneh dan beberapa informasi aneh yang kudapatkan." Jitsui meraih tasnya, ingin mengambil _flashdisk_ tempat ia menyimpan semua data yang ia dapatkan kemarin malam hingga tadi pagi.

Namun gerakan Jitsui terhenti ketika ia mendapati sesosok gadis berdiri di seberang jalan sana, ketika pandangannya tidak sengaja terlempar ke jendela.

Sosok gadis tersebut memiliki ciri fisik yang serupa dengan seorang yang sangat ia kenal.

Tetapi pandangan Jitsui _blur_ , ia tidak begitu fokus. Ketika ia berkedip, sosok itu sudah tidak ada setelah sebuah mobil lewat.

Jitsui menyipitkan mata, apakah ia sedang berhalusinasi?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_to be continued._ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tidak ada footnote tambahan untuk istilah karena sepertinya sudah terjabarkan di dalam cerita.
> 
> Aku gak nyangka ceritanya akan panjang melebihi perkiraanku, jadi yah T-T
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini, kritik dan saran sangat diterima.

**Author's Note:**

> fyuh capek juga kan ya lihat beginian wuahahahah //JDOR
> 
> Niatnya oneshot malah jadi To Be Continued, kan kampret //DER
> 
> Soalnya ini udah 5k, kupotong biar gak gitu bingungin. Awalnya aku mau langsung mereka main serang2an, tapi isinya malah jadi full coding kek tadi (aku langsung main SQL Injection dan Backtrack) tapi keknya terlalu terburu-buru.
> 
> Ada beberapa IP di ff ini kupalsu2in. TOLONG JANGAN GUNAKAN INI UNTUK HAL YANG GAK BAIK!
> 
> Sampai sini, terima kasih sudah membaca. Jika ada kesalahan, mohon koreksinya ya.


End file.
